


Wind

by blowinduck



Series: Rush minific Series [19]
Category: Formula 1 RPF, Rush (2013)
Genre: F3 silliness, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 14:32:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6524020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blowinduck/pseuds/blowinduck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His toughest opponent is also his best friend. James smiles easily as he closes his eyes, admitting in the warm haze of near-consciousness that it can't be more perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wind

James is all covered in cheap champagne when he excuses himself with a smile and walks away from the cheering group to go in search of his favourite grumpy Austrian to brag about his win.

It’s become almost a tradition between them going to pester each other after a race, even at times when neither of them manage to finish a race. Their banter has become a thing of legend among the tight group of drivers and spectators of F3, giving everyone the impression that Niki and him are some sort of rivals/archenemies in and out the racetrack. While he can't deny Niki always manages to keep him on his toes during the races, he can’t help smile at how far from the truth that gossip is.

They certainly didn’t begin with the right foot when they first met, but things have changed since then.

He's come to discover sides of Niki that he would have thoroughly doubted existed if someone had told him about them all these months back. For instance, that Niki can be really funny with his uniquely dry but bubbly sense of humour, or that he can hold quite well an alarming amount of alcohol —not as good as James, but who can?—, though not as alarming as his little obsession with a certain brand of greek yoghurt, or that he has a weakness for free food and his cooking is rather good.

A smile plays in his lips when he finally finds Niki; still in his blue overalls, his curly hair a mess as he mumbles in clipped German to some invisible person. James clears his throat loudly until Niki turns to look at him.

"So, Niki," he begins. "It looks like you'll be doing the dishes this next two weeks,"

Niki gives him the finger in a swift movement and James barks out a strident laugh.

"All because of that stupid safety car," Niki complains, throwing his arms up in the air; his accent is still somewhat thick, but James is now familiar with it. "If I hadn't gotten trapped in that crash, I would have beaten you easily,"

James rolls his eyes. "You now, Niki, if an excuse is what you’re looking for, I could always lend you _The Excuse Book_ ,"

Niki huffs irritated in contrast with James' wide smile, but his bright blue eyes look back at him amused. "I still can't believe you keep that shit, Hunt,"

James lifts a shoulder. "It's how you survive, Ratty,"

Both laugh at that, its sound mingling down the sunlight.

"But, seriously, James," Niki says once the laughter has died on his lips. "That safety car should not have been there. I almost got crushed by another car! I had to jump out and run to save my life." He sighs. "I'm starting to think F3 is getting more recklessly dangerous every time,"

"All is serious with you, Niki," James says, patting Niki on the back. "Where would be the fun in racing if there's not always a bit of risk?"

Niki only shakes his head and makes a move to turn back to his tools, but James puts an arm around his shoulders and begins to steer the shorter man to the opposite direction.

"James, what—? I need to finish this!"

"Nonsense!" James exclaims well above Niki's voice. "What you need is a party, and quick, before you turn into a grumpy old man,"

"What you need is someone to save your stupid arse before it ends up kicked by someone else, just because you can't shut your enormous mouth like the last time!" Niki shoots back, but does not pull away.

"Well, that's what friends are for," James replies and finds himself returning the easy smile that pulls at the corner of Niki's eyes rather adorably; a smile almost no one gets to see.

Some hours later, with an uncertain amount of pints on their blood, he and Niki make their way to their crappy, old flat. The sky is a deep shade of blue above them as the brisk wind muses their hair. Both dissolve into giggles when they finally get home, and James falls on the bed heavily beside Niki before he lets himself get carried away by sleep.

His toughest opponent is also his best friend and he smiles easily as he closes his eyes; admitting in the warm haze of near-consciousness that it can't be more perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, dear reader, [The Excuse Book is real](http://theflirtmeister.tumblr.com/post/82688640168/miashy-by-way-of-illustration-he-cites-the).


End file.
